


Прекрасная

by newmarch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Out of Character, Routine, Songfic, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmarch/pseuds/newmarch
Summary: Шерлок видит Джоан несколько раз за пару месяцев. Впрочем, она не знает, что эту девушку зовут Джоан. Так уж получилось. Шерлок называет её про себя девушкой-из-метро, или девушкой-со-светлыми-волосами, — и обещает себе, что однажды подойдет познакомиться.





	Прекрасная

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была впервые опубликована 23.08.17.  
> То, что вы сейчас видите перед собой - абсолютнейшая копия без каких-либо изменений. 
> 
> **Посвящение:**  
>  Джейн, которая из Калининграда.
> 
>  **Песня:**  
>  https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B7XJqKucjsjLamkydVgtZ2Q5aWc

…Но всё как-то не решается. Она встречает эту девушку в метро почти месяц, и они даже не пересекаются взглядами, потому что каждая идёт по своим делам, и Шерлок не знает, замечала ли её когда-то девушка со светлыми гладкими волосами.

Впервые это случилось вечером, кажется, четвёртого апреля — и Шерлок остановилась посреди станции, завороженная тем, как солнечный свет преломлялся в волосах невысокой девушки с неряшливым пучком на голове. Девушка с тёмными печальными глазами, и Шерлок подумала, что она прекрасна. Каждая линия, которая была словно выточена богами — Шерлок любовалась, пока девушка не исчезла из виду, затерявшись в потоке пассажиров. Холмс тогда кто-то легко толкнул в плечо, и она потеряла концентрацию, обернувшись на того, кто отвлек её — и когда снова посмотрела в толпу, незнакомка уже ускользнула. Шерлок подумала, что она была иллюзией после тяжело рабочего дня в лаборатории. Это была лучшая иллюзия Шерлок, так она думала вечером, когда пила вино из своей старой любимой чашки с сеточкой мелких трещинок с одной стороны возле ободка.

Второй раз Шерлок почти было упустила — она бежала вверх по лестнице на выход, потому что позвонил Лестрейд, и ей не терпелось потратить свой выходной на обследование одного интересного места преступления. Шерлок ненавидела свои выходные — в выходные существовала вероятность скатиться в ужасное настроение из-за одиночества. А ещё в очевидную нелюбовь к себе из-за тех чувств, которые накрывали временами только из-за того, что у неё было всего лишь двое и всего лишь почти друзей, с которыми она виделась, в лучшем случае, раз в полгода, не было любовника, мужа и возлюбленного, а также обожания коллег и всех родственников. Обычно это не доставляло неудобств — обычно это было преимуществом и настоящим удовольствием. Потому что это был личный выбор Шерлок, который обуславливало не мимолётное подростковое желание, а потребность в личном пространстве — и отсутствие потребности в общении сутками напролёт. Шерлок не понимала тех, кто постоянно с кем-то общался, как на такое можно добровольно согласиться, как этого можно желать. Она бежала вверх по лестнице, за лицо цеплялся сквозняк метро, впереди было дело, и она проскочила мимо незнакомки, которую видела несколько дней назад. Она поняла это только тогда, когда переступила последнюю ступеньку. Холмс обернулась на мгновение, чтобы убедиться в том, что да — это она, она, та самая прекрасная девушка — но та снова растворилась в других людях. Шерлок только раздраженно вздохнула и побежала дальше. У неё не было времени лишний раз расстраиваться, тем более ей бы всё равно не удалось высмотреть сейчас косичку, которую она заметила, поравнявшись с девушкой-из-метро.

Третий раз происходит ровно через неделю после первого. Шерлок устаёт за день и гордится собой за проделанную сегодня работу — Шерлок чувствует себя совершенно потрясающе, прислонившись к стене вагона и пребывая в своих мыслях. Тогда на одной из станций заходит её видение и её очаровательница. Шерлок никогда бы не подумала, что увидит эту девушку ещё раз. Та устало садится недалеко от Холмс, и она позволяет себе полюбоваться ею. Потом она не сдерживает себя и позволяет посмотреть так, как смотрела на места преступлений или тех, кого хотела побольнее уколоть. Она видит устало закрытые глаза, сухие руки, дыхание животом, коротко стриженные ногти… Волосы собраны, на коленях рюкзак… Врач? Вероятно. Тонкий, но определенно тёплый свитер, подчеркивающий фигуру. Чуть смазанная подводка под глазами — и поверх неё ещё один слой. Светлые узкие джинсы, кеды на ногах — и точно туфли на высоком каблуке в рюкзаке. Врач, которая едет после смены на свидание. Она выходит на пару станций раньше, чем Шерлок, и Холмс следит за ней взглядом, пока поезд не отъезжает от станции.

Четвертый случается ещё более мимолетным, чем второй — они разминаются на узле, и Шерлок не может остановиться даже на пару секунд, потому что иначе её снесут люди, и она замечает только то, что девушка-со-светлыми-волосами эмоционально рассказывает что-то по телефону, размахивая свободной рукой. Шерлок видела короткую вспышку — и она вспоминает её весь день, она думает о том, как бы выглядел тот разговор по телефону полностью. Она хочет увидеть эту девушку снова. Она хочет узнать, как звучит её голос, потому что в шуме подземки его было совсем не разобрать. Шерлок видит её за закрытыми веками, когда поворачивает лицо к солнцу — девушка такая же яркая и тёплая. Надёжная. Шерлок хочет видеть её перед открытыми глазами в квартире, которую они могли бы снимать вдвоём.

И вот это уже — в некотором роде тревожный звоночек. Потому что Шерлок, которую идиот-Андерсон злобно называл Чёртовой Снежной Королевой за глаза, не привязывалась к людям, уж тем более к незнакомкам из метро. Проблема была чуть-чуть дальше, дальше, чем видели окружающие, дальше, чем позволяла им увидеть сама Холмс. Проблема всегда ужасно раздражала, но не показывала своего уродливого, как считала Шерлок, лица уже много лет — с тех пор, как Холмс получила диплом университета. У проблемы были разные лица, на самом деле. Шерлок уже не помнила каждое из них, некоторые и вовсе стерлись из памяти, — но вот что оставалось всегда с ней, так это ощущение пьянящей влюблённости, будто у тебя и крылья за спиной разворачиваются на четыре метра в ширину, и мотивация одновременно продолжать старые дела и начинать новые, и клокочущее в груди желание узнавать больше о том, как работает окружающий мир и люди, которые в него вписываются в конкретный момент времени… Вот это всё. Шерлок даже назвать это про себя настоящим именем боялась. Потому что «забота — не преимущество», и даже если маленькой она закрывала уши, прячась от жестокого голоса брата, то жизнь, которая кружилась быстрее, чем центрифуга на максимальном числе оборотов в минуту, раз за разом подтверждала эту колкую истину. Что-то внутри пело, пока Шерлок училась это игнорировать. Игнорировать — желание погладить по руке. Игнорировать — желание сутками смотреть в глаза. Игнорировать — желание обнимать. Игнорировать — желание нарисовать плечи и ключицы, даже если не было никакого таланта к живописи. Игнорировать — желание сыграть на скрипке по мотивам прекрасного эссе, которое тронуло до глубины души. Столько людей понятия не имели, что умудрились коснуться её — и спрятать мерцание звёздной пыли, которую эти люди оставляли на внутренних сторонах вен, было порой не так уж просто, но Холмс справлялась. Мерцание светилось только для неё одной, и это было правильно. Потому что кто бы захотел возиться с девушкой, которая даже к окончанию учёбы не научилась проявлять свои настоящие эмоции? И что, если у неё вовсе нет этих эмоций, которые потенциально наполняли бы любимых и важных сердцу людей? А доказывать что-то… Зачем?

И вот теперь. Через несколько лет. Девушка-из-метро. Девушка-со-светлыми-волосами. Девушка, у которой было не что-то одно, во что можно бы влюбиться. Девушка, которая завораживала Шерлок каждым шагом, каждой линией на загорелом лице, каждой своей точкой, пусть даже Холмс и не знала о ней настолько много, насколько можно не знать об ангеле, случайно увиденном в метро.

Шерлок хочет видеть её перед открытыми глазами в квартире, которую они могли бы снимать вдвоём.

И она действительно видит — пятый раз, и он прекрасен. Они вместе дурачатся в комнате с камином, щекочут друг друга и дерутся подушками. На столе стынет чай, и воздух вокруг них временами густеет, и Холмс перехватывает дыхание от каждого из таких моментов. Она соприкасается кончиками пальцев с соседкой, и искорки бегают по шее. Через мгновение она точно знает, что не только у неё от этого бегают искорки по шее.

А через несколько секунд она видит свою незнакомку в шестой раз — поезд резко затормозил, и Шерлок проснулась так неожиданно, что заслезились глаза. Впрочем, она чувствует лишнюю влагу под веками ещё несколько долгих секунд — ей невероятно, чудовищно обидно, что пятую встречу, по всей видимости, можно вовсе не считать. Реальная же девушка, не созданная уставшим после бессонной ночи воображением, стоит на платформе под руку с каким-то парнем — волосы у него ещё светлее, чем у наваждения Шерлок, и немного вьются. Шерлок смотрит на него бегло, потому что этот человек не представляет для неё совершенно никакого интереса. Зато для девушки, светлячки от которой с каждым днём заполняют всё больше места в венах Шерлок, представляет. Даже с такого расстояния Холмс видит, что он совсем ей не подходит. Шерлок хмурится, и именно в этот момент Она смотрит в глаза — доли секунды хватает, чтобы прекрасное видение разгадало недовольство на лице Шерлок. А потом девушка смущенно улыбается Чёртовой Снежной Королеве — и именно в этот момент Шерлок говорит себе, что пора посмотреть в глаза правде, и она никогда не сможет подойти к своей прекрасной незнакомке, что она никогда не сможет быть с ней, что она ещё много чего никогда, но поезд уезжает, и Шерлок закрывает глаза, откидывая голову назад и сжимая руки в кулаки до боли в суставах пальцев.

В седьмой раз — Шерлок хочет больше этих коротких встреч, поэтому запоминает даже ту, которую придумала сама — они опять встречаются в одном вагоне. И Шерлок сразу понимает, что была права насчет того парня. Её девушка-с-невероятной-улыбкой, которую удалось осмыслить только через пару дней, трёт покрасневшие мокрые глаза, и Холмс, набравшись смелости, отдаёт ей упаковку носовых платков и полный термос с чаем, а затем выходит на своей станции, чтобы дойти до лаборатории. Она почти сбегает, просто сунув в руки девушки вещи, слишком слабое утешение. Щёки её горят, и лето в городе опаляет каждые несколько секунд, но то, из-за чего горят щёки, гораздо сильнее.

Шерлок думает о мучительной смерти того, кто заставил её ангела плакать. Прекрасная незнакомка, которую хочется обнять, выглядела такой… несчастной? Расстроенной? Разбитой? — что Холмс жалеет, что смертную казнь упразднили.

Шерлок очень хочет, чтобы девушка-из-метро была счастливой. Чтобы она больше улыбалась — чтобы для этого были хорошие причины. Чтобы свет сиял в её глазах.

Шерлок понятия ведь не имеет, что на самом деле происходит в жизни её незнакомки. Да, она вычислила кое-что, но это ведь совсем не то. Люди рассказывают друг другу о себе при знакомстве — а не составляют у себя в голове собственную картину из выводов о собеседнике.

Шерлок никогда и никому не признается, что ей на самом деле попросту не хватит смелости — и поэтому между ними столько «никогда». Из-за глупой, глупой Холмс, которая то ли не научилась проявлять свои настоящие эмоции, то ли у неё их вовсе нет. И всё, что она может — это попросить бога, в которого не верит, чтобы у её Прекрасной всё наладилось и было хорошо без всяких придурков, которые отравляют жизнь. Очень хочется, чтобы у незнакомки всё было как в этих дурацких присказках — хорошо, но не чтобы выполнить формальные обязанности по утешению, а по-настоящему. Очень сильно хочется.

***  
После того дня Шерлок бросает считать, потому что она не видит девушку-из-метро полгода или около того. Конечно, воспоминания о ней постепенно стираются. Не видит не просто так — а потому что полностью меняет свои маршруты и старается вовсе не пользоваться метро, разве что в случае самой крайней необходимости.

***  
Через полгода она нос к носу сталкивается со своим прекрасным ангелом на выходе из кафе. Они обе застревают в дверях — колокольчик призывно звякает, в руках у Шерлок — стакан с крепким кофе, в руках у её давней не знакомой — три воздушных шарика, и они никак не могут разминуться. Не знакомая не узнает Холмс, и протискивается мимо неё в помещение и сразу же уверенным шагом проходит к стойке. Свет от неё растекается и наполняет кафе, пока Шерлок заворожено смотрит, смотрит, смотрит, запоминает жадно и быстро. Потом она выдыхает, сжимает крепче стакан с кофе и уходит. Девушка-из-метро определенно выглядела счастливой. Может ли теперь Шерлок считать, что выпросила что-то хорошее для неё у бога, в которого не верит?

***  
Уже в самом парке Шерлок кто-то догоняет и легко касается тёплой рукой худого плеча. Шерлок оборачивается и смотрит недоуменно, глупо хлопая глазами, глядя на небольшой бумажный свёрток в загорелых руках.

— Не знала, что встречу вас именно сегодня. Я не взяла ваш термос с собой, но, может быть, пирожные это немного компенсируют?

_Тогда Шерлок узнаёт, что Её зовут Джоан._


End file.
